Moment Alone
by RatherOddRanger
Summary: Short little sequel to 'Meant To Be Studying', you should read that first before reading this. Stan and Wendy take a HUGE step in their relationship and both end up being surprised in the end. STENDY and a bit of light hearted comedy from Wendy's dad.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own South Park or any of the characters.

A/N: Once again big thank you to Majuscule Milquetoast for beta reader again. Without her these wouldn't be released so quickly. Don't ask where I got the idea from for this, it just sort of came to me one day and wouldn't leave my head until I wrote it down.

It's also a sequel to 'Meant To Be Studying' so PLEASE read that first before this one.

**Moment Alone**

''Wendy … I love you … so fucking much …'' Stan said in-between breaths as he laid on his stomach, facing his girlfriend, the sweat pouring off his forehead.

Wendy was trying her best to get her breathing under control despite the fact her mind was racing, trying to describe in words what she had just experienced.

She was laying on her back, and soon moved onto her side, facing her boyfriend as soon as he muttered those 3 all important words, namely ''I love you''.

She moved her fingers through his now messed up sweaty hair a smile forming on her face as she twirled his hair between her finger tips.

''You need a hair cut'' she joked.

''No way.'' Stan chuckled. ''Besides …'' he began ''I thought you liked running your fingers threw my hair when I gave you a blowjob?''

Wendy blinked and then chuckled. ''Touché'' She whispered as she moved closer to plant a quick kiss on Stan's lips, her hand now resting on the back of his neck.

They soon snuggled together, their noses rubbing against each other in a almost Eskimo style kiss.

''Sorry I called you a bitch … and a fag … and a cum whore … I got caught up in the moment …'' Wendy mumbled. She felt really ashamed of herself for saying such things as this was meant to be their first time.

It's meant to be romantic not filled with such dirty talk she thought to herself.

''It's cool, it was kind of hot when you were pounding into me like that and calling me your bottom bitch.'' Stan replied with that reassuring smile of his.

''You sure?'' Wendy asked.

''Totally'' Replied Stan.

Silence soon filled the room, the only sound that could be heard was that of people and animals outside. Wendy really wished they could actually make love at night and not resort to sneaking off during the day but alas that situation wasn't going to change anytime soon.

''I guess I'll be bottom next time'' She stated in a matter of fact tone.

''Actually …'' Stan began ''I don't mind being bottom … I … I actually enjoy it, a lot!'' Stan replied with a clear nervous tone in his voice.

Wendy's eyes went wide, not from shock but more in surprise. 'Holy cow' she mentally said to herself, she wasn't expecting Stan to say that.

''Really?'' She almost squealed. She quickly coughed, like in a comical matter, trying to make herself sound more serious.

''I mean, are you sure? You're not just saying that to make me feel better are you?'' Wendy asked.

Stan looked into her eyes, smiled and stated ''I WANT and ENJOY being your bottom bitch Wendy Testaburger!''

Wendy stared back at Stan in disbelief for moment before a smile appeared on her face alongside tears in the corners of her eyes.

''Wendy?'' Stan asked worried ''Are you oka-''

Stan didn't get a chance to finish, as Wendy pulled him into a kiss, one part passion, one part love and two parts lust. The kiss lasted for a few good minutes before they broke for air.

Once Wendy finished panting she said 'I fucking love you too Stan Marsh!'.

Stan smiled, to him there was nothing better than seeing his girlfriend happy. ''Do you love fucking me as well?'' He asked.

Wendy placed a finger on Stan's lips, ''Correction'' She began ''I enjoy making love WITH you Stan Marsh.''

Stan licked his lips ''So tell me'' He asked. ''Do my lips still scream insert cock here?'' He smiled ''You kept insisting they did earlier.''

The room went silent, so silent that crickets could be heard (lord knows from where) but it wasn't long until they started laughing which was soon followed by another round of kisses which like earlier lead to hands wandering each others bodies, the only difference this time was there were no clothes to rip off, LITERALLY.

Then came a knock at the door, not the front door, Wendy's bedroom door.

''Wendy?'' Came the voice, it was her father, no doubt about it.

''Oh shit'' whispered Stan.

''Didn't mean to scare you' He began 'Just wanted to make sure you too were using KY jelly and condoms.''

Stan and Wendy both stared at each other, 25% shock, 25% embarrassment and 50% confusion.

''It's just me and your mom kind of overheard a lot of the shouting, you probably didn't hear us come home as you two were too in enthralled in passion.'' He said with a slight chuckle.

''I'm so fucking embarrassed'' Wendy whispered.

''So I'm just going to leave his bag by your door sweetheart, your mom mentioned to me Stanley knew everything, so I thought best be prepared.'' He stated as the sound of a bag shaking was heard.

''Got some condoms for anal, best keep it clean down there you know? Some lube and some flavoured kinds as well for when you two fancy trading Bjs. I hope you pair like strawberries plus we'd prefer if we didn't have to rush Stanley to A&E due to you going in dry princess. Randy would never let his son forget that.'' Mr Testaburger finished with a laugh as he started to walk away.

''Have fun you two, we're just heading off to KFC, back with food for all of us in about 30 minutes. Me and your mother would like Stanley to stay for dinner, we need to talk. Also Bebe said hi as she was passing by. She mentioned you really shouldn't call your boyfriend a fag so loudly.'' He said as he headed downstairs, soon followed by the sound of the front door closing.

''Oh god'' Wendy mumbled, she really wasn't looking forward to having to see Bebe tomorrow. Granted she knew Wendy's secret and she always like Stan as a friend but still … Then it dawned on her.

''30 minutes?'' Wendy softly spoke.

Stan looked at her as his hand rested under his chin in thought.

''We could easily do it, shower and get dressed by the time they've parked in the driveway'' he said with a mischievous smile.

''Best boyfriend ever'' Wendy quickly spoke as she grabbed him followed by a series of giggles from the pair.


End file.
